


Bluefield Roommates

by Kona_Siberian



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Furry, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona_Siberian/pseuds/Kona_Siberian
Summary: Kona Siberian, a Siberian Husky is now on her own and living in the city. She buys an apartment room and becomes friends with her two exotic roommates. A Cheetah, and an Eastern Green Mamba.





	Bluefield Roommates

# Chapter 1

"I'm on my own now."

Kona thought to herself as she took a deep breathe and stepped out of the train and went off out of the train station. She has been living with her cousin; Lucas for 5 months at his house. She had saved up ever since last year to buy an apartment for her to live in. Living alone was actually pretty expensive and more lonely; so she decided to live with people or just roommates since it is more cheaper and probably easier to cooperate with. Kona was an extrovert after all; so it would be no problem for her to get along. At least that's what she thought.

And now she's just about to arrive to the apartment as she hops onto the bus and sat beside a grey cat who had earphones on while reading a really old novel from 9 years ago. Kona placed her backpack on her lap as she whipped out her phone and just scrolled through social media before she arrives at her stop. She had been getting lots of text messages from her childhood friends asking how she's been and if she was doing good now living by herself. Kona decided not to respond to all the messages at once since she was very tired and had started packing at 2 in the morning.

Later on...  
  
  
  


Kona got off the bus and checked the map on her phone if she was going the right way to Bluefield; the name of the apartment. The way was getting a bit narrow since the location was near a home area but she didn't mind.  
  
  


She had finally reached Bluefield and entered the building. A female Doberman was just at the counter writing on a journal before she noticed Kona approach her. "Ah, you must be Ms. Siberian if I'm right?" She asked her as she stops writing. "Yep! It took me long enough to get here. Also just to make sure, I did pay for the room like 3 weeks ago right?" She asked as she tilted her head a bit. The Doberman nodded and smiled. "You sure did. I already checked your name on the list before you got here. Also! I think I should inform the other residents living at the apartment room you payed for. Please sit down in the lounge area and wait as I call them."

"Alright, thanks." Kona then sat in the lounge area as the Doberman dials the landline and waits for a response. She took some magazines from a stand and decided to read to pass some time while she waits. As she was reading, she thought of who to expect as her roommates. Maybe some grumpy old dragon? Other dogs like her? She thinks for a while but got to conclusion that whoever are her roommates; she'll probably get used to them no matter their standards.

Some time later, the Doberman called her over and told her that her roommates have already finished cleaning up and they were ready to meet her. Kona thanked her and proceeded to get her backpack and other stuff then headed towards the elevator. "Ooh..sorry Ms. Siberian. The elevator is under maintenance at the moment so it would be better to take the stairs before it gets fixed." The Doberman apologized. "Oh really? Well ok, that's kinda fine for me, but at which floor should I reach to?" Kona asked. "You have to get to the third floor and go to room 76."  
  
  


Kona sighed but thanked her anyways. She starts going up the stairs, keeping steady since she may fall from a wrong step and the weight of her backpack and stuff could weigh her down and result in her getting severely hurt from the flight of stairs. She had reached the second floor getting a little tired, so she took a quick break and catch her breathe. "Who knew reaching JUST the second floor would make me tired easily?" Kona laughed to herself when she finally felt better and more relaxed. She picked her bags up and started going up to the third floor at last.

Kona had finally reached the third floor

She then checked the map in the hallway to see where room 76 was located. It was just a right and two lefts atleast. She started walking to the right just before she accidentally dropped a towel from one of her bags. "Oops uh-" She was about to pick it up before a big brown paw got it before her. Kona flinched back a bit before looking up and seeing a male brown bear holding her towel. He was wearing grey, round glasses and a polo shirt. "You gotta be careful or else other things might get flying outta your bags!" He chuckled as he handed over Kona's towel. Kona scratched the back of her neck and smiled awkwardly as she took it gently. "Ehehe yeah sorry.." She replied. "You don't have to be sorry, it's ok. Also! The name's Arenn, what's your name?" The bear asked.

"Kona. Kona Siberian." She said. "Oh well Kona huh? You must be a new resident around here at Bluefield hm? What room are you heading to?" Arenn adjusted his eyeglasses as he looked at her. "Yep, I'm pretty much new here! Also I'm heading to room 76. You probably know the people that live there?" Kona asked while tilting her head. "Ah! Keegan and Vali? They're really cool gals! I'm sure you'll get along with them just fine." Arenn does a reassuring smile. "Really? Then that sounds great. Thank you for your time Arenn!" Kona says as she waves goodbye to Arenn for now. "Hope we can be good neighbors!" He called out.

"Room 76."

Kona was in front of the door as she rang the doorbell. She waited for a response but not a single noise can be heard. She waited for a while and placed her ear against the door to hear atleast something.

"Is that her?"

"I think so."

"You get the door, not me. I'm busy filling up this form."

"Aww but I'm still reading this comic book!"

"THAT'S NOT AS IMPORTANT AS THIS FORM! NOW GO GET THE DOOR YOU LAZY CHEETAH!"

"Ugh fine.."

Kona heard footsteps and backed away from the door. Slowly, the doorknob turned and the door opened with a small creak. A female Cheetah in a blank tanktop was holding a comic book and had a lollipop in her mouth. "Oh hey, you're our new roommate right?"  
  


To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> A/N uhh so this is my very first story, I know my writing skills are bad but I hope ya'll liked it


End file.
